This invention relates to equipment and procedures for carrying out micro-biological tests and experiments, and more particularly, to an apparatus for growing cells, conducting hybridization analysis, and extracting chromatographic separations.
Prior to the present invention, hybridization processes were carried out in selectable re-sealable plastic bags. Solutions, filters and membranes would be placed in the plastic bag and sealed, and the bag placed in a water bath for temperature monitoring. Cell culture growth has been carried out in cylindrical roller bottles utilizing microcarrier beads or hollow fibers on which to deposit cultures to be grown. Chromatography techniques have utilized glass tube columns, or thin papers dipped in a mixture for capillary action.
Needs have developed for a single improved laboratory apparatus which not only provides for exacting and efficient use of hybridization solutions in a small, minimum volume, highly controlled chamber, but also provides like chambers for growth of cell cultures, and chambers through which particles may be separated by differing rates of flow therethrough.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide a single improved laboratory apparatus capable of being used for a multitude of separate activities presently being performed in differing type apparatus.